best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"How You Remind Me" By Nickelback
"How You Remind Me" is a song by Canadian rock band Nickelback. It was released on August 21, 2001 as the lead single from their third studio album Silver Side Up (2001). A "Gold Mix" was made for latter editions of the single with the heavier guitars edited out of the chorus. Lead vocalist and guitarist Chad Kroeger wrote the song about his old girlfriend Jodi, with whom he had a dysfunctional relationship. He referred to this song as the song that put Nickelback on the map when played at their concert in Sturgis, South Dakota, and is often considered to be their signature song. Lyrics Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing Tired of living like a blind man I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breaking And I've been wrong I've been down Into the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head scream Are we having fun yet Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no It's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do And it must have been so bad 'Cause living with him must have damn near killed you And this is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breaking And I've been wrong I've been down Into the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head, scream Are we having fun yet Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breaking And I've been wrong I've been down Into the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head, scream Are we having fun yet Yet, yet Are we having fun yet Yet, yet Are we having fun yet Yet, yet Are we having fun yet Yet, yet, no, no Why It Rocks #Good vocals. #Good riffs. #Good production. #Decent mixing. #Good lyrical content. #Good and well-produced music video. Bad Qualities #It was massively overplayed. #It's possible that this was made solely for the radio after Chad Kroeger revealed that he got the idea after listening to and studying a bunch of songs on the radio. Category:Decent Songs Category:2000s Category:Post-grunge songs Category:Rock Category:Good songs from Ok Artists Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists